An Odyssey of Pain and Love
by I'mOnlyAWesternerByBirth
Summary: Sun Ce’s empire has reunited China under Wu. But when a top general falls in love with an enemy… how stable is the empire?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors- please don't sue me, I'm poor. **

**Synopsis: Sun Ce's empire has reunited ****China**** under Wu. But when a top general falls in love with an enemy… how stable is the empire? **

**Pairing: Mainly Zhou Yu/ Zhao Yun but various implied. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst**

**Authors Notes: Just an idea I had… ah, and I am changing history… Sun Quan is Sun Ce's son. Sun Ce is 27 and Sun Quan is 7. It is Da Qiao's son as well.  **

****

An Odyssey of Pain and Love Prologue: Uniting China

            Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Xun, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Zhou Yu walked out onto the parapet of Wan Castle. The people were assembled below. Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Huang Gui, and Taishi Ci walked out behind them. Zhou Tai walked to the edge of the parapet and he looked down at all the people below. He shook his head. The sun was setting and a few guards were setting up torches to illuminate Sun Ce as he spoke. The sky was painted in various orange, red, and yellow colors. Gan Ning leaned against the parapet backwards, looking up at the sky. He smiled slightly and then tilted his head down to speak with the assembled people. 

            "You know, the pirates had this saying- Red at night, sailors delight. Red in the morning, sailors take warning." Gan Ning pushed himself off of the ledge, going to stand beside the young form of Sun Quan. Sun Quan looked at Gan Ning, wonderment coloring his face. His eyes begged for an explanation and Sun Ce scooped him up easily. 

            "What does it mean, Ning?" Ce asked, smiling at his friendly commander. Ning smiled slightly at Ce, a little bit of sadness in his face and eyes. Ce believed it was because he was thinking of his days as a pirate. He ran a hand through his short brown hair and he smiled. 

            "It means- if the sky is red in the morning, there is danger coming… if it's red at night the sea is going to be calm. It's a warning against storms and stuff. It's pretty helpful since we don't have a real way to see a storm coming on the sea. But that little piece of advice helps." Ning said his voice was wistful as he continued to stare at the sky. Quan continued to stare in amazement. It seemed like he was so happy to hear such stories. Ce laughed slightly. 

            "I think you have a new fan club, Ning." Ce said. Ning nodded, smiling once again. Zhou Tai continued looking over the parapet, he shook his head and saw Taishi Ci gave him a look. Zhou Tai pointed to the people below. 

            "They look like insects, swarming around us…" He said his voice was resentful and bitter. "They look upon us as gods and demi-gods, as heroes. But… we aren't. We aren't gods or heroes. All we did was kill people. Hurt people. I would feel more of a hero if we could've made peace with alliances. We decimated platoons of people, forced their emperors to submit. Made their kingdoms buckle under the weight of stress and violence. It was endless cycle of pain and blood… and what did we gain from it? Land with people swarming about like insects. People who are lost now, people who have lost everything turning to us for support… what are we to do?" Ci looked at Tai very warily. 

            "Calm down, Tai. It isn't all that bad. Sure, they accredit us for things we did not do but we never once purposefully hurt them. We fought for a cause… a cause we believed in. This world isn't worth living in if you don't have anything to believe in. We fought for a cause we thought worthy… and everyone else did as well. It's Heavens will. If we won it means that we are in Heaven's favor and they were not. We killed, yes, but we gave them rites and sent them on to the spirit world. We remained steadfast and true in our faith. We restored the Han Dynasty. Please, do not be upset about it Tai. Just take it with a grain of salt and be happy you did not die Please, do not be ungrateful. You are still very honorable. Do not feel too badly about it, Tai. For I will always see you as honorable." Ci looked at Tai, a slight smile on his face. Tai also smiled slightly, a half-smile. Ce looked between the two, almost laughing with the exchange. The sun had almost set. The sky was a dark purple-black except for a small ribbon of pinkish-orange at the bottom where the sun had not fully set. Ce stepped up to the parapet. The people below were looking up at them. Their faces were reverent. Ce smiled at them, his beaming smile made the people quiet down. The last few torches were lit as the last pinkish rays of sun faded from the sky. 

            "My divine people." Ce started, holding his hands above, signaling towards the heaven. "I have come to tell you of a place. A place where no one goes hungry and no one is sad. A place where the streets are lined with gold and the wine is plentiful. I am here to tell you about heaven on earth. I am here to lead you to bliss." He paused, the people stayed silent, watching the man as he moved his arms down to his sides and bent his head down.

            "Several years ago…" A male voice started, this time it was Zhou Yu, the Grand Commander of the Wu army, also the prettiest man in China. "The Han Dynasty fell. This decimation of so precious a thing incited riots, people wept openly, lives were destroyed, and families were lost. And then, three kingdoms rose from the dust of the Han dynasty. Three families that were loyal retainers to the Han family. Three families that swore they would restore the ideals of the Han Dynasty. Wu, Wei, and Shu, were the three kingdoms that became involved in this fight. Countless battles were fought. Alliances were made and destroyed… and through all this we all remained steadfast to our goal and cause of restoring the Han Dynasty. Although all three kingdoms fought well, Wu emerged victorious. And from the ashes of the war… a new kingdom will be born." Zhou Yu stopped speaking, licking his lips. Ce walked forward again, raising his head. 

            "I am Sun Ce of Wu. I am the son of Sun Jian. I am married to this beautiful lady, Da Qiao and with her I have a son, he is named Quan. My family was born in the midst of war and therefore our bonds are stronger than other families. My sworn brother and closest advisor is Zhou Yu, who is married to Xiao Qiao. We are all a family, my officers, my family, and I. We will remain a family. I want you all to join my family as well. I will make it so everyone is happy, prosperous and free." Ce scanned the crowd and saw Liu Bei in the crowd with his sworn brothers, nodding and smiling. Ce smiled at him. 

            "We have lived years in times of famine and war, pestilence and pain. I am going to put an end to this era of hurt. I will restore the Han Dynasty's ideals. This is what I set out to go and this is what I am going to do. I *restore* what we have lost. I will help you better your situation! Welcome to the Wu Dynasty! Welcome to Heaven on Earth!!!" Ce finished his speech, going from a normal speaking voice to yelling at the top of his lungs. People began to cheer loudly and began jumping up and down. Quan looked over the edge of the parapet, slightly scared by the people below. However, he did nothing but scan the crowd. He grinned. Zhou Yu walked over next to him, putting a hand on top of his head. He scanned the crowd for a moment and noticed a lot of people he had fought against. He took special notice in the fact that Cao Cao was there. He inclined his head to the man, smiling as Cao Cao raised a hand in greeting. He once again looked at Quan. 

            "Alright little one, it is time for bed." He said gently, scooping the young boy up in to his arms. The remaining members of the Sun family bowed and curtsied as did the generals. Then the torches were put out and they left, returning to the interior of Wan Castle. 

            Zhou Yu took Sun Quan to his room, gingerly laying him in bed. He kissed the young boys cheek and ran a hand through his hair. He heard Ce walk into the doorway. 

            "You're so lucky, Ce. I will never truly have the joys of parenthood." Yu inhaled, trying to keep himself from crying. "I was so sad when I lost the first one… it was after me and Xiao got married… I got her pregnant that night. And we lost it… lost it because she still went into battle after I asked her not too. I was devastated when we lost the second one… because that one was my fault. I didn't know she was pregnant… but I could have asked… and then that…" He paused, his nostrils flaring and his hands clenching. "Thing sliced her across the stomach… I thought she was going to die…" 

            Ce walked further into the room, sitting on a chair near the closet. He continued to listen to Yu. He had never heard his friend speak with such bitterness, contempt, and sadness. He propped his elbow up on his knee and rested his chin in his hand. 

            "And then he destroyed some key things for reproduction… and now we can't have kids. She always says that I should have a kid with someone else to secure our line. She's even suggested your wife as an alternative…" He paused, looking at Ce. The soft candlelight reflected the tears on Ce's face. 

            "But… it wouldn't be the same." He finished, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Ce nodded and walked over to him, encircling his friend's neck. Yu buried his head in Ce's chest, sobbing and letting out years of pent up frustration and anger. 

            When Yu pulled away he was done crying, his eyes were red and puffy though. Ce felt his heartbreak for him. Yu smiled, rubbing his nose. 

            "Sorry Ce." He said. Ce shook his head. 

            "Don't speak such nonsense! You needed that and truthfully, I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me know what you feel…" Ce paused, stroking Yu's hair. "Get some sleep, Yu. You need it. We all do. You'll be able to sleep without worrying about a warning or getting attacked. I won't have anyone wake you up. I'll see you when we get him. Good night, Yu." He kissed Yu on the top of the head, the forehead, and then softly on the lips. He then stood up and left. Yu left as well, nodding to Lu Meng, who was standing by the door.

Lu Meng could not believe it. After years of almost non-stop fighting and killing, after years of constant battles and exhausting living conditions, after years of spilt blood and heartbreaking betrayals… the war was finally over.

__

__

__

__


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors- please don't sue me, I'm poor. **

**Synopsis: Sun Ce's empire has reunited ****China**** under Wu. But when a top general falls in love with an enemy… how stable is the empire? **

**Pairing: Mainly Zhou Yu/ Zhao Yun but various implied. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst**

**Authors Notes: Just an idea I had… ah, and I am changing history… Sun Quan is Sun Ce's son. Sun Ce is 27 and Sun Quan is 7. It is Da Qiao's son as well.  Dedicated to my readers ****J **

****

An Odyssey of Pain and Love

_Chapter 1: Ignorant Loyalty_

__

Liu Bei walked away from the castle flanked by Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun. They walked in contemplative silence as the stars shone overhead. Liu Bei stopped abruptly, turning to his sworn brothers and his friend. 

"Do you truly believe that Wu was desired by the heavens?" He asked. They looked at him. Zhao Yun turned to look at the castle where a few guards, Taishi Ci, and Zhou Tai were still milling about on the parapet. Guan Yu shrugged and Zhang Fei just looked away. Zhao Yun turned back to his emperor. 

"Yes…" He said. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei looked up- a little surprised at Zhao Yun's obvious lack of compassion for their sworn brother's feelings. Liu Bei looked at him- his gaze unwavering. 

"Go on…" He supplied. Zhao Yun smiled slightly, pointing to the sky.

"Many people do not believe in this, but I do believe in fate. I believe fate brought us to the fall of the Han dynasty. I believe that fate brought our respective emperors families to war. And I also believe that fate allowed Wu to win. Why them, though?" He asked, his voice pondering. 

"It's simple really…" A voice from behind him said. The gentle honey-tenor voice was impossible to misplace- Zhuge Liang. "Although all three kingdoms were strong… Shu and Wei were unbalanced. Wei was strung militaristically… but not so much in strategy. Although I have nothing but high regards for Sima Yi… I do believe that he was careless and made many mistakes. He was not all right in his mind. Jealousy, arrogance, and attitude played strongly into his later strategies- but his attitude was hotheaded and hotheaded people tend to make mistakes… but through all that their army maintained the proper appearance and strength for an army. Their generals were resourceful, powerful, and charismatic… but… their strategy was lacking. However, we strongly relied on strategy. Our strategies were sound but our army was less organized. It was comprised more of peasants than of soldiers and thusly their discipline was lax. Our generals were strong and charismatic… but since we did not have the strength in our forces we would not be able to triumph. On the other hand…" Zhuge Liang paused. Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Zhao Yun all hung on his words- rapt with attention. They grasped at his words as though they were a lifeline. 

"Wu was both strong and smart. What they lacked in either they made up with the other. Their generals were brilliant- thusly they had no set strategist. All of them were well trained, well bred individuals who wholly believed in their cause. Their army was pristine, disciplined, rigid, and very well kept. Instead of one man ruling they had a family and those familial values expressed through that led to a network of tightly knitted generals. They treated one another as family, holding nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for their superiors. Not only that but the ages of their generals didn't vary much so it was a very level playing field when deciding upon strategies- all of them were on the same level of intelligence and strategy." Zhuge Liang finished. Zhao Yun nodded. 

"I was thinking along the lines of that… of course I could never say it so eloquently." Zhao Yun replied. He nodded once again. Liu Bei looked to his sworn brothers, his eyes shining brightly. 

"I understand. I guess then, that what Lord Sun said was true…" Liu Bei muttered, casting amused glances at his stunned colleagues. Zhuge Liang smiled as Liu Bei began to chuckle. "Well, I suppose the rest is history. Let us go- we have people to talk to…" Liu Bei and his company walked off to tell the rest of the generals what had happened. Zhao Yun stole one more glance at the castle- his thoughts containing Zhou Yu.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

            Zhou Yu walked towards his bedroom slowly and came upon Lu Xun who was sleeping in a chair in the sitting room. He gently shook the young man. 

            "Xun… wake up…" He muttered quietly. The young man started awake. His eyes opened quickly. He stretched languidly and gave Zhou Yu a tired smile. 

            "Sorry…" He yawned out before sliding out of the chair and walking towards his room. Zhou Yu looked at the fire- watching his memories play in the flames. 

            _"Yu! Yu!" A female voice cried out as Xiao Qiao came running into Zhou Yu's tent. He gave her a look as he poured over maps and military strategies. She smiled at him; her eyes glowing with happiness. _

_            "I'm pregnant!" She crowed out. Zhou Yu dropped his quill, his jaw dropping in surprise. He stood up, scattering the papers and figures. He hugged her close. _

_            "Oh my god! This is a blessing I dared not dream of!" He said back, kissing her softly and rubbing her stomach. He then looked at her sternly- much like a father would a rebellious daughter. "You mustn't go into battle. It will be bad for you. I swear… please don't." She giggled. _

_            "Yu! Don't be ridiculous. I'm not even that far along! I'll be fine…" _

_            Then she came out of the mid-wife's tent. _

_            "I lost it…" She said quietly. _

_            Tear streaked face… _

_            Infinite sadness…_

Zhou Yu glared at the unoffending fire but more memories seeped into his head. 

            _"XIAO!!!" Yu yelled out to his wife as he saw Xiahou Dun slice her across the stomach. His head reeled and his stomach turned. Millions of soldiers seemed to appear out of nowhere as he struggled to reach her. The Ancient Sword cut down people like they were silk. There was no stopping him as he clamored to his wife's side. _

_            "I am Xiahou Dun, come if you want to die." His voice rang out. Hatred and rage flooded through Zhou Yu's body. His eyes burned with rage, his muscles tensed with anger. _

_            "My blade will dance you to your grave." Zhou Yu replied. His voice was raw and husky with anger. Xiahou Dun laughed mockingly. He pulled out __Kirin__ Fang and they began to fight. Neither of them would budge an inch. The sword fight raged on, Xiao Qiao lay there dying, sparks flying as the metal connected and slid against each other. Finally, Xiahou Dun ran. Cao Cao's forces had finally retreated. Zhou Yu dropped to his knees next to Xiao Qiao._

_            "You're gonna be okay…" He muttered. The rest of the night he sat outside of the medical tent, twiddling his thumbs, pacing with nervous energy. He felt bad because he had snapped earlier at Ce. He closed his eyes and began to pray to heaven that she didn't die. _

_            It wasn't until morning that she finally was able to exit the tent. She looked sad. Her face was ashen, her eyes cold, her lips tightly pressed together. _

_            "I lost my ability to have children." She commented numbly. She sat down on a bench, gripping the edge. Her knuckles turned white as she said it. She closed her eyes, her grip tightening. _

_            "I lost our second child." She said her voice still listless. Yu's head snapped up, questions forming a million miles an hour in his head. She held up a hand to silence any question he may have had. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if you knew you wouldn't let me go into battle." Her voice was still numb. _

_            "Why? Why did you go in to battle?" He asked. Sadness dripped from his voice like water. She looked at him, her eyes still cold. Her answer shattered their relationship forever. _

_            "I care more about restoring the Han than starting a family. If you want a family, I'm sure my sister would be happy to accommodate you." She stood up and walked off. _

Zhou Yu tore his gaze away from the fire and he chewed on his lower lip. He looked down at the floor trying to shake the memories from his mind. Yu felt bad since he had not told Ce about what his wife had said to him exactly. His entire life was destroyed. He sighed and laid his head back. He wished he could turn back time… he wished he could just repeat that day with the knowledge he had. He would *never*have let her go off alone. He wanted to hate Xiahou Dun- but he couldn't. He had done all he could to preserve the dignity of his leader to the end. He would have done the same thing for Ce. It was all that kept him from hating Xiahou Dun with his entire being. He sighed and stood up. Moping about his past was going to do him no good. Thusly, he exited the sitting room and headed for his bedroom. He opened the door and sat on the bed, closing his eyes. 

            "Why do we have to lose what we love to gain what we have? And why do we want to gain what we have if we know we will lose what we love? Is life so complex that no one can even understand why they do the things they do? I suppose it is just life's complexity theory. Watch as we spiral into darkness…" He muttered to the night as he closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
